With regard to an outboard motor of this type, there is one described in Patent Literature 1, for example. In an operating device of this electric outboard motor, a steering bar-shaped handle projecting forward is provided, and this handle is pivotally supported on a hull to be able to steer right and left. Then, by an electric motor driven by power supplied from a battery, a propeller is driven, and on a tip portion of the steering bar-shaped handle, an accelerator grip that is made to pivot on an axial center normally and reversely from a neutral position to adjust an amount of power to be supplied to the electric motor according to a pivot amount is provided.